Chespin
}} Chespin is a Grass type Pokemon. In Pokémon X and Y, it is one of the Starter Pokemon in the Kalos region. If the player chose Chespin, the first Gym Leader will be difficult to battle, since Viola, the Gym Leader, specializes in Bug types. It evolves to Quilladin starting at Level 16, and into Chesnaught starting at Level 36. Motorsports Chespin had been called up for the Switzerland national IndyCar team for the 2013, 2014, 2015 and 2016 IndyCar seasons as well as 2017. Chespin's best finish in the IndyCar standings was 6th, when the team drove for Justin Wilson. 2013 2013 was Chespin's best season ever with Switzerland. They finished 6th in the final standings. Chespin's 2013 season included multiple podium finishes, with their best being second at Sonoma Raceway. Additionally, at the 2013 Firestone 550, Chespin spent much time chasing Froslass of Germany, in which Chespin is weak to. The team suffered an injury from a crash at the last race of the season at Auto Club Speedway. Chespin's team also qualified themselves for the Autosport Top 50 drivers of 2013 due to their 6th place in the IndyCar standings. 2014 2014 was Chespin's downfall season, as the team didn't record any podium finishes. Instead, Chespin's best finish with the Swiss team was 4th in the first Detroit Belle Isle race, ahead of pole-sitter Froslass from Germany. 2015 2015 was one of the worst seasons for the Kalos starters. Chespin finished 19th in the final standings, the worst for a full-time driver. Chespin's best 2015 result was 8th at the GP of Indy, thus qualifying for the Elite 10 on May 10, 2015. Chespin's 2015 was marred mostly by crashes and finishes outside the top 10. 2016 By selecting rookie Max Chilton, Chespin's 2016 will be aiming to return to their 2013 form, and however it didn't happen. Finishing 7th in Phoenix was the first top 10 for Chespin since the 2015 Grand Prix of Indianapolis on May 9, almost a year to their last top ten result. Chespin's team also did well at Watkins Glen, adding another top ten finish to their credit. Despite losing in the final by a 6-0 6-0 scoreline to Russian Pee Saderd, who was 17th entering Sonoma, Chespin ended 19th in the standings after Sonoma, missing out on a seeding for the 2016 Swiss Open. After finishing runner-up in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, Chespin's postseason started poorly, with early exit in 2016 BATC Champions League to Hélio Castroneves, who avenged the semifinal loss. It also fell in the first semifinal finishing 13th at the IndyVision Song Contest 2016. Chespin's offseason continued at the 2016 Angie's List Pocono Open, a International event where it knocked off former IndyCar driver James Jakes by retirement and will face Mikhail Aleshin in the second round. Chespin brought the Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans form back when he faces Will Power, 2nd in the standings after Sonoma in the quarterfinals. 2017 Chespin will be the captain of the national IndyCar team of Switzerland for the 2017 IndyCar Series season; but he confirmed he will be the captain of the Swiss team for the 2017 season. It is unknown if Chespin will play IndyCar qualifying in a rematch of the Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans final between the Swiss and Pee Saderd; only if the two are drawn together in the same qualifying group. At the 2017 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg, Chespin drew Pee Saderd, forcing the Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans final to happen again. Chespin also drew James Hinchcliffe and Will Power. Chespin exacted revenge on the double bagel loss against Saderd in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans by advancing ahead of him in their qualifying group; with Saderd forced to start in the same row as Nidoking. Chespin was originally seeded 32nd in the original of the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells, but Abomasnow and IndyCar relegated Chespin to being unseeded. Chespin remained 15th in the standings for Max Chilton, entering the 2017 Indianapolis 500. Chespin ended the IndyCar season 11th and qualified for the 2017 Swiss Open seedings, and shockingly ended up being seeded higher than Pee Saderd and James Hinchcliffe; which Chespin was predicted to be lower than both Saderd and Hinchcliffe. Chespin fell in the Group A semifinals of The Mask Singer season 3 as IndyCar were forced to open their mask. It unfortunately drew top seed and reigning champion and eventual Russian Insect Mask singer Pee Saderd's draw in Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming, with James Hinchcliffe, Ed Jones, Takuma Sato and Marco Andretti also involved. Chespin then was beaten by Chilton in the second round as a result of him thinking that he and Abomasnow weren't under the Insect Mask. 2018 Chespin made the 2018 Sebring Open semifinals, losing to his Carlin Racing teammate Ueli Kestenholz. Chespin had two rough races in St. Pete and Phoenix, each finishing outside the top 16. It ended up 19th in the final points standings. In Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve, his debut in I Can See Your Voice Thailand, he was upset by Id Issarapong in the second round. Despite being a player that none of the IndyCar fans predicted to qualify for the final, Chespin qualified for the 2018 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival BATC Cup final after going 2-1 and winning 2-1 each in their knockout match. Chespin then lost 2-0 in the final. Chespin was considered a huge underdog prior to the event, as it was 19th in the points entering Pocono. Chespin upset Scott Dixon in the third round of the 2018 Indianapolis Open, despite being 19th in the points and Dixon leading the points. Chespin would then shock Beartic (who was 9th in the points entering Sonoma) in the final in straight sets for their first IndyCar-level title. 2019 Chespin continued to drive the Max Chilton car, but he decided to add Ueli Kestenholz to his no.59 car in the 2019 IndyCar Series. Chespin was the only "Original 23" qualifier for the Apiwat Eurthavonsuk episode of Kik Duu on March 26, 2019. A day later, Chespin appeared on I Can See Your Voice Thailand alongside other IndyCar guys. Family Feud Chespin was seeded 8th in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, his highest until the next time a driver representing Switzerland in the IndyCar Series events reaches at least 6th place in the standings. Chespin's best result in these tournaments was Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, where it will face Hélio Castroneves, the player considered to be the David Quantick's Showbiz Pals of tournaments; and again the trip to the final to be considered by many to be the Roberta Vinci of Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans. Chespin now faces Pee Saderd for the trophy, the first Pokemon to make the final since Aurorus in Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass and Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes. Chespin ended the hopes of Eevee and a Romanian outside Simona Halep advancing. Chespin is the first Swiss outside Roger Federer to make a Grand Slam level tournament in men's singles since Wawrinka. Chespin upset Castroneves in three sets, to wreck Helio's hope of 9 out of 10 finals. Eventully Chespin was double bagel by the Russian in the final, becoming the worst-ever loss for a Pokemon in the finals. Chespin will start the 2016 BATC Champions League in a Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans semifinal rematch against Hélio Castroneves. At the end, Castroneves avenged his loss to Chespin and eventually made the final, losing to Saderd in straight sets. Chespin suffered poor starts to 2017 in the first three June episodes, all of them exits before third round. Trivia *In Pokémon X and Y, along with Froakie and Fennekin, it is one of the starter Pokemon in the Kalos region. *Chespin double resists BATC season 1's Salamence, due to it being Flying/Dragon type. *Chespin became the first Kalos starter to qualify for the Autosport Top 50, in 2013. *Chespin, along with Larvesta, were the only ones predicting Pee Saderd song correctly, they went with Single. The other 30 predicted Album. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Pokémon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Pokemon characters Category:Grass type Pokemon Category:Pokemon